A Little Pain
by NaNa777
Summary: A retelling of their high school days, if they had met each other sooner. Nobuo is in love with Nana, but what happens when two new transfer students appear?


**A/N:** Hi ^_^ first I want to thank you for reading my story.

This story is a _**very **_long overdue request from _**Vampygurl402 **_

I'm sorry it took so long, and I hope you enjoy it

****WARNING: THIS IS COMPLETELY DIFFERENT FROM ACTUAL STORY, OOC****

A Little Pain

_Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for?_

_Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for?_

_When they know they're your heart_

_And you know you were their armour_

_And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm her_

_But what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you?_

_And everything you stand for, turns on you to spite you?_

_What happens when you become the main source of her pain?_

* * *

><p><em>Nobuo Terashima, second year high school student, grades, average, popularity, average, looks, average, life average. <em>

Nobuo was content with things as they were now, nothing bad happened, nor anything exciting.

He had a few friends and one close friend, her name was _Nana Osaki_, his first love.

The school day had came to an end, it was a hot summer day, but the weather began to cool down because the sun was setting. Nana and Nobuo were at detention, and Nana had fallen asleep for most of her "punishment".

She was still sleeping soundly, with her head lying on her arm, which she had used for a pillow.

"Nana, Nana… Nana…" The small boy with golden hair tried to awake his sleeping friend, but to avail she didn't respond.

Nobuo continued to shake her, hoping she would get up.

Nana turned over slightly only to reveal a bit of her face since most of it was covered with her long blonde locks of hair, Which Nobuo loved.

Nobuo kind of gave up, not that he was a very passive person, he just somehow became accustom to their everyday antics, she would do something crazy, and he would follow her obediently, they got caught, punished, and it would recycle. It would always happened so regularly it became apart of his life.

This time Nana went to the roof, which was off limits to students, of course Nobuo was there with her.

Nobuo had sat down at the desk next to her, and laid on the desk the same way she had did. But instead he had one arm down in order to look at her.

He had always noticed how softly she slept, it was a skill she had developed over time in order to not be caught by her teachers.

Her lips would open slowly once in a while when if she was having an interesting dream. Her breaths were shallow and soft, even delicate like.

he smiled because he loved how beautiful she was, and he especially liked how a few strands of her hair would get stuck to her lips, and her baby hair would sometimes be caught on her long eyelashes.

He felt himself almost drift off into sleep, until suddenly she moaned and opened her eyes.

"Mmnnnn… Nobuo…" She said wiping her mouth and pushing her hair from her face

"what time is it?" she asked

"7:30" he said checking his watch

Nana's eyes shot open, as she hurriedly collected her things charging after the door.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!? TODAY WAS MY AUDITION!"

Nobuo got his things and chased after her

"I did but you know how you get when you're in deep sleep!" He said chasing her out of the school

"Then you should've dragged me there~~!" Nana said jumping onto her bike.

"How was I supposed to know that it was today, you never actually told me!" Nobuo said jumping on his bike pedaling after her.

* * *

><p>Nana had arrived at the an auditorium, she was auditioning for the school, for a position in a play she had always wanted to be in. She had arrived in the nick of time, dis-shelved and unorderly looking as if she had ran a marathon.<p>

Nobuo sat on a nearby bench as a women in a suit called for Nana

Nana looked back at Nobuo, Nobuo smiled put a thumb up, mouthing "Good luck"

* * *

><p>As Nana was preparing herself to enter the stage, she heard the sound of an angel singing, instantly piercing her heart with the melodic tune he sang. He was tall and skinny, mysterious looking, and pale. he looked very confident in every note he sang occasionally looking at the judges, sometimes he'd tap his foot or turn in different directions which allowed her to see the name tag pasted on his shirt, which read " REN"<p>

Suddenly there was a sound resembling a bang from one of the judges banging a book on the desk.

in a very firm voice he said "That's enough, you may leave."

The boy didn't even say anything, it took him a little longer than usual to turn around, as if he knew he didn't leave a good impression.

He came closer and closer to Nana, and the more amazed Nana became, he was even taller than she had expected.

He looked at Nana, and almost brushed her shoulder as he looked down at her and snickered.

Nana looked a little hurt and embarrassed as she looked back at him

"NEXT" someone yelled, which kind of startled her.

She then became very aware of her situation, there were about five cold looking people staring at her, almost as if they were judging you, there eyes looked her up and down, unsatisfied or impressed, they asked her for her name, and what kind of music she liked.

Nana was about to go into somewhat of details on music, but they interestingly cut her off and asked her to start.

She grabbed her elbow, nervously, she remembered how easily "Ren" was shut down

_If his performance wasn't impressive, what will they think of me?_

She thought as a bead of sweat traveled down her face.

Again they said she could start.

Nana squoze her elbow, and she began to sing, but her nerves got the best of her, and her voice cracked, not even after the 5th note.

Two judges actually looked up from the paper they were reading to see if she was actually serious.

* * *

><p>Nobuo was about to drift off to sleep on the hard chair he had not moved from, for about an hour or two, until Nana had walked out.<p>

Nobuo got up to face her

"how'd it go?" He asked

she made a fist and shook her head.

"H-h-hey, im sure you gave it your all, they were stupid to not choose you."

Nana shook her head, continuing to walk

* * *

><p>The ride to Nana's house was silent, Nobuo didn't really know what to say, so he started to talk about his day.<p>

When they reached her house, they got off their bikes and Nobuo put his bike against her fence and Nana held onto hers.

Nobuo hated to see her look defeated.

He could tell she was extremely disappointed, he could tell and his heart began to ache.

Her big brown eyes reflected the moonlight as she looked Nobuo in the eyes.

"Hey Nobu, I think I'm going to give up on singing, it's not for me, so I think I'll just become a lawyer like my folks want."

He frowned "Hey don't be like that! YOU NEVER GIVE UP, you're an amazing singer don't let those cocky bastards get to you, I believe in you, you are amazing, if there is one got damn thing I'm sure of, it's that you were put here on this earth to sing."

Nana laughed.

"Even if I sound horrible, I should sing?" She said.

Nobuo put his hands on her shoulders, looked her in the eyes, and begun to sing one of the songs she had written her self.

Nana laughed even more.

"Hey, hey keep it down before my mom comes out, and would you please stop i get your point already."

Nobuo smiled.

Nobuo looked at Nana, and Nana stared back at Nobuo.

Suddenly it was silent, Nobuo noticed that Nana's lips had parted slowly.

He suddenly guided his hand from her shoulder and traveled up her neck. letting the other one fall to his side, stepping closer to her.

He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, and was about to lean in to kiss her.

just when he was about to, she pulled back

"g'nite" she said running inside.

* * *

><p>The next day, everything was the same, Nana and Nobuo were almost late to class, they were the last ones to sit when the teacher came in.<p>

"Alright, settle down class, we have two new transfer students"

the class got riled up

"Quiet down,"

"Her name is Nana Komatsu"

A small framed girl with medium length brown hair walked in and everyone was pleased. She was average looking, but very cute; however she was even still not prettier than Nana.

"Hello everyone, my name is Nana Komatsu, I'm from the countryside, So teach me well in the future, and let's get along well." She bowed her head, and the teacher pointed her in the empty seat next to Nobuo.

the guy in front of Nobuo put his thumb up and smiled at Nobuo, even Nana sort of looked at Nobuo from the corner of his eye, which caused him and Komatsu to blush.

the teacher banged his ruler on the desk

"Alright that's enough. The next transfer is Ren Honjo"

Everyone's eyes lit up at the sound of his name

"THE REN HONJO, that famous scriptwriter's son!" People began to whisper.

When he's tall familiar stature appeared, Nana almost instantly recognized him from the college.

without any expression he said "My name is Ren Honjo, don't talk to me, I don't like people."

even the teacher had to look at him when he said that. The teacher scoffed and told him to sit in the empty seat somewhere the middle of the class.

Nana frowned.

* * *

><p>soon enough the two transfer students were filled with people asking them questions, especially Komatsu because, Ren refused to answer any questions<p>

Nobuo wasn't really sure what the big deal was so he sort of looked out the window, and then he looked over but couldn't see Nana so he went back to looking out the window, and popped in his headphones.

through the crowd Komatsu sort of peaked at Nobuo occasionally.

* * *

><p>When lunch came, Nobuo got up and went to meet Nana at her desk, and pulled out two long pastry breads handing one to Nana, as she woke up from slumber.<p>

She got up and they both headed out the door.

Komatsu noticed this, but her attention was diverted when someone asked if she's eat with them, she declined and decided to follow them.

"Let's go somewhere else instead of the roof, I don't want to go to detention today I'm kind of tired from yesterday" it was true but not entirely, he was still a bit hurt from yesterday.

"I guess." Nana said when suddenly Komatsu appeared.

"HEY! what is your relationship!?" she asked

Nobuo and Nana had to look around to see if she was actually talking to them.

Nobuo shrugged his shoulders.

then she continued on

"are you guys in some weird relationship, and he's forced to do things to you!"

"Can it be H things!" she said gripping her face, as if she realized something

"Are you into S&M!"

"Why won't you let him go!"

"Does he owe you money, is he indebted to you!"

"Don't tell me you use him as a slave and he is some poor orphan boy that does not know any better. You're too pretty to be someone so evil, but they do say the prettier they are the more messed up they are… still it's pretty bad if-"

Nana cut her off before she was forced to listen to anymore of her nonsense.

She pushed her hair behind her ear and clearly told her

"look, I don't know what you've heard or trying to imply but Nobuo and I are just friends, not that it's any of your concern." she said flicking her bread around

It stung him a bit when she said that, but he stayed quiet.

"is that true?"

Nobuo nodded.

"look if that's all you want, then good day to you, whatever your name is…" Nana said as they both began to walk away.

"Wait!"

they turned around and Nana sighed, she hated being constantly bothered, especially when she has lunch.

"could I talk to you for a bit, Nobuo Terashima…" Komatsu said a bit shyly.

Nobuo looked at Nana and then Komatsu.

"alone, now." Komatsu added.

Nana shrugged and walked away "I'll be at the roof"

Nobuo sighed. and walked toward Komatsu.

"Is she really not your girlfriend?" she asked

He hesitated a bit and answered.

"No, just a close friend."

Komatsu smiled

"I LIKE YOU!"

Nobuo was caught off guard, he never even talked to, not to mention remembered even the first letter of her name

"EHH!" Nobuo blushed, it was the first time a girl confessed to him

"Did they put you up to say that?" he asked scratching his head.

"NO! I really do like you, I want to be your girlfriend and get to know you!"

Nobuo scratched his head again.

"I don't think you like me, we've never even talked before." he said

"That's okay we can talk now, we're even talking now."

Nobuo kind of looked away from her face, because it was overwhelming to him, he noticed all of his classmates watching them from a distance, he blushed.

suddenly she grabbed his hand and put it above her chest.

all the hairs on his body stood up, and he turned apple red. He tried to pull back but she had a firm grip.

"Can you feel it! it's my heart beating super fast! i really do like you, I might even _love _you!" Nana said.

At this point Nobuo would've fainted right there, from embarrassment as well.

he pulled his hand away and said "Sorry, let's just be friends" and ran away

* * *

><p>Nana was walking up the stairs towards the rooftop, and she thought<p>

_She probably confessed him already, he is a good guy after all_

She looked at the bread before she opened the door.

_Baka_

when she opened the door she say Ren Honjo singing _Ave Maria, his hands spread out wide, his button up shirt flew loosely in the air, along with his jet black hair. _

he seemed as if he were singing to the sky, he faced the sun with his eyes close, softly but strongly singing the classic tune.

Nana walked in and let the door close behind her.

when the door slammed shut, Ren stopped singing.

he slowly opened his eyes and let his hands fall to his side.

Ren looked at her with unfazed eyes.

"What are you doing here? Could you please not disturb me, fans are really a nuisance sometimes."

Nana laughed.

"The roof is my spot, I always eat here, dick" she said

Ren sort of laughed

"So?" He said walking closer to her.

"If you have a problem with being with others you should find a new place, what you have anthrophobia or something newbie?" She asked

He laughed again, and pushed her onto the wall.

"You know you're pretty cute" he rubbed the top of her head as he place his hand above her on the wall.

he put his fingers through her hair combing out a long gold lock

"I bet you'd look so good with short black hair." He said

Nana began to blush furiously when he touched her chin, and leaned in closer.

She covered her mouth with her hand

But he kissed her forehead instead and smiled.

"You're officially my toy, and protege."

she pushed him but he didn't budge, but he let up anyways, and left.

"Tomorrow, We'll begin singing lessons." he said before he left

"who said i agree!" she yelled, unable to move.

* * *

><p>As Nobuo was about to open the door to the rooftop, Ren opened it, and passed him, without even looking at him.<p>

Nobuo looked back at him and went in.

"Hey Nana, sorry i took so long, were you bored?" Nobuo asked.

He noticed she was rubbing her forehead before she answered

"No, I fine, how were things with that girl's confession?"

Nobuo sort of blushed

"How did you know she confessed?"

Nana looked at him.

"it was obvious."

Nobuo looked at her, surprised that she might actually be jealous.

"I'm going back."

she said

"but you didn't eat yet…"

"I'm not hungry."

Nobuo sighed

* * *

><p>Nana was eating dinner with her parents, but she hadn't touched her food, all she could think about was what Ren did, and his singing, she had to admit it was amazing.<p>

even that night she couldn't stop thinking about his proposal, so she couldn't even sleep that night.

* * *

><p>the next day, at lunch Nobuo was looking outside, Nana had said she wasn't going to eat lunch with him, which was a first so he was kind of disappointed, also he still felt awkward about Komatsu's confession.<p>

Suddenly Komatsu place a huge bento box on his desk, startling him

"Let's eat together!" She said.

"As new friends, nothing more."

everyone looked at them, eyes filled with envy.

"EEHH!" Nobuo said, even he couldn't say no, he kind of felt obligated in a way.

* * *

><p>Nana was at the rooftop still thinking about what Ren said.<p>

Suddenly he appeared.

"Have you thought about my offer."

"Why are you targeting me?" she asked

He smiled.

"Because you have a potential voice, and its vulnerable right now, you have a special gift, with your voice and my talent you can became japan's #1 vocalist."

Nana's eyes opened wide.

she hesitated before answering

"Who are you to say that?"

"I heard your voice at the audition, after all the only reason i was there was to find a diamond in the rough, i would've easily won, because I am that playwright's son."

Nana couldn't believe it. she looked around.

"so would do you say?" he asked

she looked at him

and pulled his arm down, in order to level their heights she tippy toed and kissed his forehead.

his eyes widened

"My response, to make it official." she said.

she let go and looked at him, blushing

"we start tomorrow after school"

* * *

><p>So that's how many days passed,<p>

Ren and Nana's friendship became evident, because of how much time they spent together, and practicing.

Nana and Nobuo time spent together lessened more and more.

Komatsu began to almost fill her spot, spending most of lunchtime with him, everyday she's give him a bento, unconditionally.

* * *

><p>Now it was the middle of winter, Nana was at the studio with Ren, singing as usual.<p>

It was one of those days they spent working on music, and didn't notice the time, so it was dark out even if it wasn't too late.

"I'll walk you home, it's too dark out for you to go home alone today."

Nana looked at him and noded.

When they got to the front of her house she stopped in front of him.

"Ren, you've already been chosen for the band right?" Nana asked

Ren noded

"Rest up, so you can be ready for the audition tomorrow" he said

"If i'm picked promise you'll kiss me."

Ren was shocked he couldn't believe she said that, it caught him off guard and he turned pink

before he could answer she went inside the house.

* * *

><p>the next day Nana was nervous she had to try out to be in this band called Black Stones, she was trying to the vocalist, and Ren made guitarist. So she was extremely nervous.<p>

* * *

><p>Nobuo was getting ready to head to Nana's audition, he came at a conclusion with Nana, he knew she didn't see him as a man, and he accepted that fact, but he'd always be there for her no matter what, but then Komatsu caled.<p>

He answered "Hey, what's up?"

"I need a favor"

"What is it?"

"Yeah"

Nobuo was kind of shocked so he didn't really have anything to say.

"It's all your fault" she said crying

"how?"

"If you want to make it up to me come here now, at my place!"

"I can't Na-"

"If you don't i'll kill myself now!" and she hung up.

Nobuo frowned and looked at his phone.

He called her back but it went straight to voicemail.

"AISH!"

he sighed and ran out the house

* * *

><p>Nana took a deep breath before she went onstage.<p>

She felt nervous, but at the same time confident.

She walked out in all black, a black crop top, black tights and high heels.

she walked to the microphone grabbed it and looked at the crowd straight on

"I'm Nana Osaki and I'm going to be the newest member of Black stones."

the two members leaned up in their chairs.

Ren blushed at the sight of her

"Her hair is black and short"

he sort of chuckled to himself as she began to sing:

_Travel to the moon _

_While you sleep, a dream untangles. _

_There's no one else here, while we play with the starlight _

_The two of us together can definitely get back _

_the smile we forgot and become strong again._

Nobuo ran as if it depended on his life, he could bearly breathe in cold, his coat wasn't even zipped up fully

the snow began to fall

_Please realize _

_I'm here waiting for you _

_even if the future awaiting us is unlike today _

_I'm here waiting for you _

_and I keep on screaming _

_I'm sure my heart is tugging on the string that binds us, _

_so that the me back then will open her eyes _

_No need to cry._

Nobuo reached Komatsu's apartment building, he looked up, red and breathing heavily

_Travel in silence _

_I'm sure I could touch you if I reached out _

_but you are far away so that must be in my head. _

_I can hear your voice, if I close my eyes _

_even this little pain is dear to me_

When he reached her door, he swallowed and banged on her door

"Hatchiko! KOMATSU! NANA! OPEN THE DOOR! HATCHII!"

Komatsu opened the door, her eyes were red.

Nobuo was breathing heavily looking upon her, with teary eyes.

Nobuo ran in and hugged her, catching her off guard. Komatsu began to cry hysterically

"Thank god you're alright"

"You scared me to death."

"Nobuo I-I-I'm S-S-Sorry!" She said

She felt cold and sad

"I'm so selfish, I know like Nana and yet, I-I didn't want you to go to her again, not even for a minute. I know you are going to confess to her today. I heard you say it to one of our classmates."

Nobuo laughed

"baka, I was talking about you…"

He wiped her tears with his thumbs and kissed her

"I like you so Nana Komatsu"

_Please look at me _

_I'm here waiting for you _

_even if I'm lost alone, blown upon the wind _

_I'm here waiting for you _

_gazing up at the sky _

_My heart will always open my hands to protect you, _

_until the you back then will turn and look at me _

_No need to cry_

The crowd cheered very loud, people were screaming and hollering

Nana felt the lights illuminate her skin, her heart was beating rapidly she looked at Ren and smiled, she knew this was her place, it was were she belongs.

"She's good" Yasushi said

"She's more than good she's perfect. Even better than Ren" Shinichi said

_feel something feel nothing _

_listen closely listen closely_

_wide open ears _

_disarm the dream tickler _

_in the constant moment _

_you will find me when it's quiet _

_listen closely listen closely _

_let the blood flow _

_through all the spaces _

_of the universe_

Ren didn't even take his eyes off of her

"Welcome to the Black stones he said to himself"

He smiled

_Please realize _

_I'm here waiting for you _

_even if the future awaiting us is unlike today _

_I'm here waiting for you _

_and I keep on screaming _

_I'm sure my heart is tugging on the string that binds us, _

_so that the me back then will open her eyes _

_No need to cry._

**END**

Okay this came out really long, but I only wanted this to be a one shot so sorry if a lot of it seems rushed...

***Obvious disclaimers:**

Eminem- When I'm Gone

Nana- A little Pain

_Thank you for reading…._

And thank you Vampygurl402 for your patience, and requesting this, I really enjoyed writing this.


End file.
